Servant of Evil
by Natasha Anya Veinzabern
Summary: You're my princess, I'm your Servant, destiny divided pitiful twins, if it to protect you, I will become Evil for you. Based on from Vocaloid's song "Servant of Evil" plus "Regret Message" and "Re Birthday" gym leader version! Second fic here, Review?


**LMAO, I just trying to do this because I'm bored, XD**

Pokemon (c) Satoshi Tajiri

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~w\m/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once upon a time, there's was an evil kingdom

The one who rules over it, princess Liza, was a young 14-year old girl

Her servant is Tate, who is also her twin brother

They was blessed by church bells when they born

But, for convenience selfish adults

Their future split into two

Tate vows"Even if the world become your enemy

I will protect you

So, you just standing there, smiling"

Liza asks

"Why did you do this for me alone?"

Tate, smiles and answer

"Because you are my twin, if it for you, I will become evil for you"

When Tate went to neighbor country

A girl with green cape come to him"It's yours, isn't it?"

Tate was surprised, she was holding a warrant that the princess send to him

"Thank you" said Tate

"You're welcome, my name is Gardenia, nice to meet you" said the girl and she smiled

She then continue herwalk with a man in blue, "Huh, isn't it the prince Falkner from land of blue?"

"But... that girl is sweet..." said Tate, he's blushing, he has fell in love in first sight

After going home, Tate asked Liza: "How's the marriage proposal, prin-" before he could continue his words, Liza is hugging him, crying

"He... he rejected me... he said he already have lover... who use green cape..." said her in tears

"Tate", "Yes?", "Go to neighbor country, find all women in green cape, and kill them" the princess says

"...As you wish, lady" said Tate, as he take his sword, he was burst in tears, because he must kill his lover for sake for his lady's happiness

The country of green was bursts into war, the woman in green cape, Gardenia, sadly see her house is burned

However, she sees someone in a gray cape behind a tree

"...Come on, no need to cry" said Gardenia

As she said that, Tate begin to cry, when Gardenia trying to reach him

He already stabbed her with his sword

"Was the mission succesfull?" ask Liza

"As you wish, I already killed all woman in green cape" said Tate, trying to hide his sadness, "Good, how's today snack?"

"Today's snack is Brioche" said Tate as he carries a plate of Brioche and give it to Liza

Liza taste it, and she was laughing, a very innocent laugh

At night, Liza's people, and army of kingdom of blue, was surrounding the palace, leaded by the blue prince: Falkner, and a swordwoman, Flannery, she was a merchant who opressed by the princess and force her to give all her money because of money shortage

"Give up now, princess! We already sick with your ruling now!" said Flannery. "And I won't forgive you for killing my lover!" said Falkner.

"Your men is defeated because too tired in last war!" said Flannery again

"What should we gonna do, Tate?" said Liza in fears

Tate, in eyes of shroud, open his hairclip

"Here, I will lend my cloth" said Tate

"Please do this and run away immediately"

"But... How about you? And what if we get caught?" ask Liza

"It's alright, we are twins at all, no one will notice" said Tate while wearing Liza's clothes, "Now go"

Liza, in tears, saying "Be careful", when Tate open the castle door, he was smiling, and then go to the crowd

"Finally, you're here" said Flannery, she then use her sword, and place it on Tate's neck

"How you would realizes your sins, if we don't do this, Daughter of Evil?" said Falkner

Tate, in angriness, said to Falkner

"You're insolent person"

At morning, Tate find himself in a jail, with handcuffs on his legs

"...Yes, last night I was caught, and I hope lady is safe..."

Falkner then enter his jail, saying "You will be executed, today at 3 P.M., public will see you, so you better not mess with me"

"Yes, I understand" said Tate

As he waiting for the time for comes, he wondering

"Once upon a time, there was an evil kingdom... And the one who rules over it

Was my very cute sister" said Tate, and he smiled.

Flannery appears, "The time is almost come, let's go", she then pulled his handcuff, and taking him to the execution guillotine

"...He will be executed?" said Liza, who is seen on the crowd who want to watch the execution

"It's 2.50 P.M., ten more minutes you will no longer here again" said Falkner

As Flannery is watching the crowd, she sees a boy in gray cape, with black hair

"He came to watch his sister executed?"

Finally, it 2:58, Tate walks to guillotine, placing his head there

"No! Don't go!" said Liza

Tate, see his sister in crowd, smiled, and when finally it 3. P.M., the church bell is ringing, and Tate saying

"Oh, it's time for snack"

Now, the guillotine is filled with blood, with a lifeless human head on it bottom

"Why... why..." said Liza

When she was leaving the execution place, she was greeted by Flannery and Falkner

"This is yours, isn't it?"

Liza sees her hairclip, who her brother use when trading place with her, with tears, she received it

"Thank you so much" said Liza with teary smile

She then take out pen and a parchment, and write something on it...

"If we could reborn, I want we to become twins again"

She then put it on a glass bottle

And headed to port

She remembers a secret legend that Tate tells her:"Put your wish on parchment and place it on the glass bottle

And let them flow in this sea

And your wish will come true"

She then flow the glass bottle to the sea

Seeing the glass bottle flow, she remembers her sins

and how her brother died

She then asked, "Why regret always come when everything over?"

She remember, remember, and remember, until her tears is overflow

She then sits on sea, then she saying

"I'm sorry... Tate"

She then crying, and crying

"God... Please grant my wishes

if we could reborn again

It'll be nice if we become twins again..."

after saying that, she feels someone is watching her...

Realizes this, she see her back, but she found nothing

"...Tate, are you happy there?"

She then smiled, and look to sky

She believed her wish will come true

Meanwhile

Tate found himself in a black room

He couldn't see or hear anything

A person is trembling in darkness

He then see the ceiling,

he found a spring on it

Suddenly, he hears a sound

A very eerie voice

"You sinner

You will far from me forever

And you will never able to leave this room"

It said

After hearing this, Tate started to remember his sins

He doing sins for sake of his mistress's happiness

He killing innocent people for sake of his lady

And he sacrifice himself for sake of his own sister

He then notice his hands ar in red handcuffs

He see a vision, of a woman with red hair and spilling out blood

His legs is in blue chain

He see another vision, of a man with blue hair and teary eyes

He then hear a singing voice:"Ru ri ra, ru ri ra..."

He wonders

"Who is the one who singing this voice?"

"...What amount of the time has passed?"

He asked for the unmoving spring

But, he only hear a lovely lullaby

That heal his heart

One day, Tate found the meaning of the song

"...It's my lullaby"

New words are added to it

When he thinking about his sister

He sees a light from the spring

He believed that it was

Message from his sister

The spring then began quietly talk

"It's not meant you are not forgiven for your sins"

"Th-then, the song...?"

He then sees a vision of Gardenia, and she is smiling

"There are words called Water, and word called Evil

We will make them to change those songs" said the spring

Tate realizes that the handcuff has fell of, he sees another vision, now Flannery, smiling to him

"After this, you will be reborn"

The blue chain is disappear, another vision appears, this time is Falkner smiling at him

"Today is your new Birthday"

Everything around him transform into pure white

He sees another vision, a girl in a cape, when she open her hood, he can see it

It was his sister

"Very soon you and I gonna meet again" said Tate

After the all that happening, Tate is wake up, on Liza's shoulder, and Falkner, Flannery, and Gardenia is smiling at him

Seeing this, it makes him cry

**Author note: LMAO I'M FAIL**

**I just make this just for fun**

**I thinking when all Gym Leaders is together**

**and now I made it lD**

**It based from the song Servant of Evil, Regret Message and Re_Birthday from Vocaloid**


End file.
